The present invention relates to a brake pressure control unit for vehicle brake systems which is hydraulically interposed in the fluid line between a master cylinder and at least one wheel brake cylinder and comprises at least one stepped piston acted upon by the force of a control spring and a valve actuatable dependent on the displacement of the stepped piston, with the closure member of the valve being resiliently supported.